Nightmare
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Every groom needs his bride. Outlast AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU fic based on the game Outlast - many thanks and credit goes to Dotchi13 as I would have never thought of this if it wasn't for her and her help! Btw it was also inspired by her own SasuHina Outlast fic 'Wedding Guests' check it out on her Deviantart Shikaku14!**

 **Warning for blood, gore, language and dark onesided SasuHina**

 **xXx**

"Okay, I'm here." Hinata murmured into the cellphone held between her shoulder and ear as she placed the car in park, shutting off the ignition just a few feet from the large gates, "You got the email I sent you, right Shino?"

"Yes," Came the soft reply as the blue haired woman peered through her windowshield to the ominous looking building, "Hinata, are you sure about this? What he has to say in this email is concerning.."

"Which is exactly why I have to go. He hasn't been answering his phone since he sent that email and I'm worried." She zipped up her jacket, patting her pocket absently, "Besides I have something to protect me."

"Hinata, a pocket knife isn't gonna do much to protect you against a whole building of workers."

"It's better then nothing," She argued softly, leaning her head back against the headrest, unable to take her eyes away from the asylum, "Besides it's just a precaution. More then likely I'll just find out that he's okay and leave peacefully."

"...Be careful Hinata."

"It'll be fine Shino," She giggled, grabbing her keys and stepping out of the car. "I'll call you after, okay?"

"Alright."

Saying their goodbyes, she slipped her phone into her pocket as she swiftly made her way to the large building. But the closer that she got the more intimidated she felt, her stomach twisting in knots at the sight of the entrance.

What if Neji got caught sending that email? If they did, would they subject him to the same inhumane experiments that he claimed they were doing on the inmates?

Hinata paused at the front doors, swallowing nervously. She couldn't help but feel conflicted and a bit scared now that she was actually in front of the building.

She shook her head. If she was in his place - she knows that Neji would come for her.

Setting her resolve, she sucked in a comforting breath and reached out for the doorknob.

Only to stumble backwards with a startled cry when the door suddenly flew towards her, narrowly hitting her in the face as a random person barreled into her and successfully knocked her off her feet. She whimpered as the man scrambled off of her frantically and was about to take off if she didn't recognize the uniform he was wearing.

"W-wait!" She cried, reaching out to grab his wrist and stop him from running off.

The frightened man turned to her with wide eyes about to yell at her to let go when he noticed the keys held in her grip.

"Oh, good, you have a car! C'mon, lets go, it's too dangerous for me to go back to the room where my keys are!" He grabbed her hands and yanked her to her feet before attempting to drag her behind him, "Come, thats your car behind the gate, right?"

"W-wait...wait...stop!" Hinata finally yelled in frustration when the man refused to listen to her, she dug her heels into the ground so he would be forced to stop.

"We need to go!"

"W-what's going on?" She asked, flinching a bit when the stranger screamed at her. "I just wanna know where my cousin Neji Hyuuga is."

Panting, the man tried to yank her again which only proved to be in vain when she only decided to stubbornly stay in place. Ruffling his hair impatiently, he decided to answer her question, hoping that it'd make her move, "I heard he was taken to the very back of the asylum for something he did but who knows if he's even still alive anyways. Now, lets go!"

Hinata felt her stomach drop at his words, "W-what do you m-mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said, it's a madhouse in there. Now. Move. It!" He growled again, trying to pull her along but she only shook her head stubbornly much to his growing irritation.

"No! We need to go inside! I need to find Neji!" She cried in worry and attempted to pull him to the door which seemed to be the last straw for the frantic man as he roughly shoved her to the ground with a muttered, "Fuck that."

Momentarily disoriented from the sudden action, Hinata hardly had a chance to keep him from stealing her keys, "If you got a death wish lady, then you're more then welcome to join the rest of the nutcases in there." And with that he took off towards her car.

By the time she ran back to the large gate, the man was already speeding out of the place without a moments hesitation.

Nibbling her lip, she glanced back at the asylum more worried then ever for her dear cousin and who knows what could happen the longer she took.

She steeled her gaze and marched back to the open front doors.

There was no turning back now.

 **xXx**

Hinata panted, lungs burning as she continued running not even daring to look back as she was sure that the predator was in hot pursuit of his prey. Her legs were threatening to give out each time her feet pounded against the wooden floor.

What in the world was going on in this place?!

There were bodies strewn all over the place - all of them in the work uniform. Blood and gore painted the walls and floors, filling her poor nose with the foul stench of death.

Majority of the patients littering the place mostly ignored her in favor of chasing whatever doctors still lingered around, then there were others who were just curled up on the ground or minding their own business staring at the wall, minds damaged beyond repair.

Then there was the redhead who was slaughtering anybody that came in his path, doctor or patient. Didn't matter as long as they were alive with bodies full of pumping blood. She was horrified to stumble upon him slashing into the chest of a screaming patient, demented grin growing as he happily allowed the life essence of his victim to squirt on his delighted face.

And she could have sworn her heart stopped beating for a second when he took notice of her presence and turned those disturbing eyes in her direction. She couldn't help but to take notice of their abnormal appearance such as the fact that the sclera of his eyes were a haunting black instead of the normal white, along with the irises, one sea green and the other an eerie yellow focused intently on her trembling form.

Just what kind of experiments were they doing to do such damage to ones eyes?

The unmoving body in his grip dropped to the floor with a wet plop as he continued to study her silently, "Well, well, what do we have here? You're a new one. Not a doctor nor a crazy." His hand toyed with the knife held in his grip as he licked off the blood covering his lips.

"U-uh..uhm..." The terrified woman couldn't get a single word out of her mouth, her hand gripped her jacket as she contemplated running though she had no idea how fast this man might be but judging by the bodies surrounding him - he must be pretty quick on his feet.

But she saw her opening when he groaned and gripped his head in agony, his mismatched eyes squeezing shut in pain. She was carefully backing away when he began to speak once again, "Yes, Shukaku, she is a unique one. She'll be quite the delicacy." She didn't bother to stick around to hear the rest and took her chance to run while he continued to talk to 'Shukaku'.

Hinata was getting exhausted and her legs were threatening to collapse beneath her if she were to keep this up and deciding to take her chance she ran into the open door of a room. Slamming the door shut, she used the light from her phone to give it a quick once over and spotted a chair that she immediately made a grab for and jammed it underneath the doorknob. Not even a second after setting the chair in place did the door shake from a heavy force slamming against it.

"I know you're in there! I can smell you.." The chuckles that reverberated through the door chilled her to the bone as she frantically looked for a place to hide as the pounding continued and she was sure that he would be breaking in any second. "Shukaku wants your blood... _I_ want your blood."

She decided to settle for hiding underneath the bed. Laying on her stomach, she attempted to calm her panicked breaths as she dug in her pocket and retrieved her pocketknife, pulling the blade out she gulped as she tightened her grip on the handle.

She's never used it on anyone before and she was scared to use it now but she has no choice if she wishes to survive.

Soon the door was broken down completely as the redhead rammed his way through. His sinister gaze roving across the dark room hungrily.

"I know I saw her come in here," He muttered to himself, wandering down one side of the room before stopping and gripping his head in pain again, "Shut the hell up Shukaku, I'll get her blood for you. Just be patient."

Hinata in the meantime could practically hear her heart hammering in her chest as her clammy hand quivered around the handle of the knife, her free hand covered her mouth in attempt to muffle her breathing. She relaxed a bit once the redhead began to walk back towards the doorway muttering along the lines of, "Must've escaped to another room."

He was just about to walk out of the room when the blue haired woman's phone went off, the ringtone blaring in the quiet room and the Hyuuga almost felt like cursing for once in her life when the redhead immediately spun on his heels and made a bee line straight for the bed she was under.

She screeched when hands gripped her ankles in their vice grip before forcefully dragging her protesting body out. Flipping her onto her back, the madman settled onto her waist with an eager grin, "Hey there princess~"

Hinata panicked with the knife in her grip and instead of stabbing him in the chest like she intended, she missed her target and ended up jabbing him in the shoulder.

"Fuck!" He growled, yanking the pocketknife out and tossing it to the side. Hinata automatically scrambled out from under him and grabbed her knife, now more frightened then ever at what his reaction could be to her attacking him.

She was expecting anger and threats to kill her when he pulled his hand away from his bleeding shoulder to see it coated in the red substance.

What she wasn't expecting to hear was him screaming deliriously as he stared at his now ruby colored hand with wide eyes, "My blood! It's my blood!" She did not want to wait for him to recover from his freak out and stumbled up to her feet to run out of the room unsure of where she was going anymore, this place was huge and she already forgot where the entrance was all she had to go on was the hope that she'll stumble upon Neji soon.

She ran up a flight of stairs and ended up tripping on a rather large red puddle pooling along the top of the stairs, she was too late in putting up her hands to catch herself and found her forehead colliding onto the hard ground painfully. Groaning, she couldn't bring herself to move as feet appeared in her blurry vision before she blacked out.

"Oh, what's this?"

"Somebody left us a present."

"She'll be a perfect sacrifice for him."

 **xXx**

Hinata's head ached terribly as she began to rouse from her slumber and the constant swaying wasn't helping her feel any better. Voices filtered into her ears as she slowly regained consciousness only helping in making her head pound more in response.

"You think she'll be the bride that he wants?"

"Naruto, you fucking idiot, haven't you heard him mumbling about wanting a blue haired woman? She has blue hair, that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, plus she's cute. Can't I play with her a bit before we give her to him?"

"Don't even think about it Menma, the groom will kill us if you taint his bride. You're almost as much of an idiot as Naruto if you really want to risk losing your balls."

"Screw you, Kyuubi."

Hinata groaned, eyelids fluttering as she moved her face away from the hard chest she was being held against.

"Hey look, the bride is waking up."

"Thanks, captain obvious."

"Fuck you!"

Where the hell was she now? It sounded like three people talking. Did she somehow end up with others that want to kill her now?!

She felt the leathery material of her pocketknife in her hand and tightened her grip on it, amazed that they even let her keep her weapon. Lavender eyes shot open to catch sight of who was carrying her.

She was greeted with the sight of a grinning blonde haired man, his rather large canine teeth unsettled her as his red eyes gazed at her, taking in her features and seemingly examining her. The large cuts in his cheeks that almost gave the appearance of whiskers moved as he began to speak.

"Ah, she's got lavender eyes."

She was horrified when his voice changed with the next sentence.

"She's exactly like he described. Maybe we got lucky and she's the exact woman he's always mumbling about."

"Perfect. With this, he should leave us alone."

Her wide eyes shot around them rapidly but it was only the two of them. Without a doubt this patient has split personalities and she began to panic the more they talked about sacrificing her to somebody.

They may not hurt her but whoever they're planning to hand her off to might and with that thought she began to struggle in his hold forcing him to tighten his grip.

"Oh, she's a feisty one."

"Keep still girl, you're our key to keeping our balls."

"Fucking...stop squirming!"

She wriggled frantically against their relentless hold, "L-let go of me!" She cried, managing to bring her leg up enough to knee him at the bottom of his chin.

"Agh, shit!"

She grunted when she was unceremoniously dropped as the blonde rubbed his now throbbing chin with a displeased frown, the dark circles under his eyes were more pronounced as he glared at the trembling woman.

"We were trying to be nice, lady."

She scooted back in fear when he took a step towards her, blood red eyes burning into her own, "S-stay away!"

Suddenly, he darted forward and gripped her wrist. She winced when he easily yanked her up and tossed her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes, "You're lucky we can't damage you, wouldn't want an angry groom on our hands."

"No, no, no! Stop it, let me go!" She screeched, struggling and kicking hysterically in trepidation for what will become of her if he's successful in his delivery.

"Ugh, she's getting annoying."

"Stop. Fucking. Struggling."

"Can't we just cut her a little to teach her a lesson?"

The Hyuuga gulped and looked at the pocketknife, she has no choice once again seeing as her kicks were now having no effect against the blonde. She gripped the knife in both hands and held it up in the air, a drop of sweat sliding down the side of her face as she hesitated for a moment at the fact that she's once again about to stab another human.

"Ah, she's finally calmed do-" The blonde was cut off when a sharp pain suddenly burst in his lower back, he yowled and outright threw her off his shoulder, he dropped to his knees as his back burned at the sharp object penetrating it.

Disoriented for a second, Hinata shook her head and quickly stumbled to her feet as he reached behind him to yank out the knife with a snarl, holding back another cry of pain, "You fucking bitch! C'mere, I'll show you how much this fucking hurts!"

She immediately spun around at his words and once again began to run from another person in this insane place. There was a loud clatter and she glanced behind her to see that her phone had dropped out of her pocket but there was no hope of salvaging it when the blonde picked it up and slammed it against the ground with enough force to crack it.

He laughed manically even as she continued running away, "No more phone for you bitch!" Tightening his grip on the pocketknife, he resumed chasing her but paused seconds later with an excited grin.

Confused with his sudden halt in pursuit, the lavender eyed woman didn't think too much of it as she continued to try to put as much distance between the blonde and her as she could. But looking back at him became her downfall as she failed to notice the hole in the floor, her foot hit the top rung of a ladder as she tumbled forward into the opening with a surprised cry.

She whimpered when her back hit the floor, hard. Lavender eyes peered open just in time to see the ladder that would lead back up was being removed as the blonde carried it up to his floor, "Fucking idiot." He chuckled.

"Made our job much easier."

He waved the knife in the air teasingly, "I'll be keeping this~"

The last thing she heard as he strolled away was, "The groom will be excited to see his bride run right into his arms."

 **xXx**

The woman shivered as she traversed the dark halls of this new area, it was surprisingly bare of any living beings which was a bit of a relief since she was now defenseless and had no way of trying to contact anyone with her phone gone. She splayed her hands along the walls to help her find her way through the shadows.

She squeaked in fear when she bumped into something in the dark but was relieved when she found that it was just an inanimate object instead of another person. From what she felt, it seemed it might've been a mannequin, skimming her hands along it she could feel stitches all along it and judging by the loose, flowy bottom half she could deduce that it was wearing a crudely patched together dress.

Could it be possibly be a...wedding dress? The strange blonde upstairs did keep mentioning about a groom.

She bit onto her quivering lower lip - she really wants to avoid this supposed 'groom'.

Maneuvering around the mannequin, she squinted as she spotted the cracked opening of a door with light filtering out and began to carefully inch her way to it, making sure to be extra cautious since light could mean that there was someone lingering in there. But maybe luck will finally be on her side and it'll be empty.

Much to her misfortune it seems that luck has completely left her side as the muttering of a man could be heard inside the closer she got. As silent as a mouse, she snuck up to the door and gently nudged it open a bit more so she could peek inside.

Her lavender eyes widened at the sight before her and she just barely managed to contain her scream at the sight bestowed to her.

For right before her stood her beloved cousin, who looked downright exhausted and out of it as he was forced to stand on his one good leg, the other bent at an unnatural angle. His hands were hung above his head with rope that held him upright, he groaned groggily, forehead covered in sweat at the exertion of such a tiring position.

She wanted to run in and get him down but had to stomp down that urge at the man standing in front of him, her feet were frozen in fear at the very familiar spiky black hair. It was just the back of his head but she could recognize that hair anywhere, it was enough to send her heart into a frenzy as the hairs at the back of her neck stood up at the unpleasant memories that assaulted her.

 _Wet hands cupped her shaking cheeks gently, fingers brushing tenderly along the skin and painting it crimson with the liquid gathered on it._

 _His satisfied smirk was burned into her mind, she couldn't even bare to look behind him at the unmoving bodies of her father and sister. She regrets...she regrets ever showing him kindness...regrets convincing her father into letting this poor, strange orphan boy into their home._

 _Tears dribbled down the side of her face, "D-daddy...Hanabi...w-why...why would you d-do this, Sasuke?"_

 _His face instantly dropped into that stoic expression that she was so used to seeing on the unusual boy, the corners of his lips tugged down into a disappointed frown, "Because...they were trying to separate us, don't you see?" He scowled at the mess behind him, "He never did like me I could see that he was itching to get rid of me and that brat told me that you only convinced them to adopt me because you felt sorry for me."_

 _"But there's no way that's true," His moist thumb brushed her cheek, dark eyes gazing meaningfully into her own, "Because you're kind, just like my mother...she always told me to marry someone like her...beautiful, gentle, caring...and you fit the bill perfectly." It was almost like he didn't even notice the girl trembling terribly in his hands, lavender eyes wide in fear, the tears flowed endlessly as he continued to ramble in bliss._

 _"Don't worry Sunshine, I have just one last obstacle to get rid of and then we can get married," At those words, the girl gasped and gripped onto his wrists desperately, knowing exactly what 'obstacle' he was talking about, "Hn? What is it Sunshine?"_

 _"D-don't...please don't t-take Neji from me too...p-please.." She hiccuped, he was he her only family left and she couldn't bear to lose him too._

 _"But he will also try to take you from me," He argued softly, watching with morbid curiosity as those lavender eyes that he adored so much glittered desperately as she once again tried to plea for her cousin's life, she needed to find a way to keep him from harming Neji and be able to contact the authorities. "Does he really mean so much to you?"_

 _At her nod, he sighed heavily before settling his dark gaze on her, "I suppose if he behaves, he can be my best man for our wedding." He placed his forehead against hers, happily ignoring the increase in her trembling and rapid breaths of air at his proximity, "Ah, the things I do for you, Sunshine."_

 _Her eyes caught movement when the raven backed away from her and could feel her stomach twist in dread at the sight of her cousin standing at the entrance of the living room, his white eyes assessing the dire situation before him. He noticed Hinata's trembling lips part as she stared at him in petrified terror and quickly pressed his index finger to his lips as he reached for his baseball bat laying against the wall nearby._

 _He began to stealthily sneak up behind the crouching raven, bat raised high in the air when the floor creaked lightly in response to his weight and cursed inwardly as the dark eyed male perked up at the sound, "Huh?" He was about to turn around when Hinata acted on impulse and grabbed his face, turning him to her as she leaned forward to swiftly press her lips against his; successfully distracting him as he seemed to forget about the sound behind him entirely as his eyes fluttered close in bliss and responded back eagerly. Meanwhile, Hinata couldn't but feel disgusted at giving this man what he wants after the unforgivable actions he's pulled - but the last thing she wants is to risk Neji getting hurt even slightly with the knife laying so close by to the raven._

 _He was smirking triumphantly when they finally separated for air, "Well, Sunshine that was certainly a sur-" He was cut off when the wooden bat connected with the back of his head heavily, effectively knocking him out as he slumped over onto his front._

 _When the authorities finally arrived and began to haul him away as he regained consciousness, his onyx orbs drifted to the petite female wrapped up in the arms of her protective cousin, a lavender eye peeking out from his shirt at the unstable raven. Smirking, he muttered to her as he was led past the remaining Hyuugas. "The wedding will have to be postponed for now...but I'll be back for you, Sunshine."_

 _He chuckled with a shake of his head when she released a frightened whimper and buried her face further in her cousin's shirt._

 _His bride-to-be can be so shy sometimes._

The raven haired male rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he examined the weary man before him, particularly the patched up suit that he dressed him in similar to his own that he created. He stared at the worn out figure critically, bringing up a hand, he cupped the male's chin to drag his face up to his view.

"This won't do. C'mon, you need to look more lively, Sunshine cares a lot for you so you need to be happy on her best day," He slapped the Hyuuga's cheek lightly but sighed in displeasure when the white eyes drifted shut tiredly, "Anyways, I have another potential bridesmaid. Wait here while I retrieve her, hopefully she won't be disappointing like the rest."

Hinata's heart thudded in fright, thinking that he was gonna head to the door that she was hiding behind but much to her fortune, he trotted off in a different direction. The sound of a door opening and closing signaling her chance to move as she darted into the room and in front of her hanging cousin.

"Neji! Neji!" She called in as low a voice as she could, a relieved smile peeling across her pale face when the older Hyuuga drowsily opened his eyes.

They shot open in alarm when her presence sank in, "Hinata! What are you doing here?!" She was the last person he'd hoped to see stuck in this hellish place.

"Shhh! There's no time to worry about that, I need to get you down." She whispered, looking around frantically for anything sharp enough to cut the rope binding him. Luckily, for her there were many knives lying around on a metal table and instantly made a grab for whichever one was the closest. She had to step on her tiptoes, straining just to reach the rope above his head.

She only managed to slice one of the ropes when footsteps began to sound in their direction along with the horror filled voice of a man screaming, the continuous thumping alerting them to his struggle against the groom's hold, "Hinata, Hinata stop." Neji ordered, not wanting his dear cousin to get caught by the obsessed raven.

"Go hide and take that camcorder there," He muttered, nodding his head to the forgotten camcorder sitting on a table nearby, "The night vision on it should help you if you have to run from him."

She gulped, uncertain about leaving him but terrified about the onyx eyed male finding out that she was in a place where nobody could help her. Neji made another demand for her to hide and she dropped the knife back into its place to avoid rousing suspicion before snatching up the camcorder and crawling underneath a nearby desk, shrouding herself in the shadows under it just as the raven haired man reentered the room, manhandling a terrified patient trying to escape his unrelenting grip.

Opening the camcorder, she used the zoom feature to have a closer look at the raven haired male, beginning to tremble once more at the unsightly black marks that resembled flames marring the left side of his face, leading all the way down to the junction between his neck and shoulder. If his onyx eyes were unsettling to her before then they were even more so now as it seemed that he might've gone through the same experiment as the redhead from earlier though only his left eye seemed to be affected with the whites of his eyes painted a deep black along with the same eerie golden iris as the redhead, the dark circles lining the bottom of his eyes became more apparent as he scowled at the mentally ill patient.

"Shut the fuck up," He growled in a gruff voice, easily lifting up the full grown man and slamming him onto the metal table, "What do you think of this bridesmaid Neji? A tad annoying don't you think? Her shrieking is making my ears ache, I can't imagine my Sunshine will enjoy having such a harpy ruining our wedding."

Neji merely stared at the scene blankly, as if he's seen it many times and has become desensitized to it, having nothing else to say to this insane man. It's not like any of his words will have any impact anyways. He just wanted the crazy bastard to finish messing with his new toy and get the hell out so he can reunite with Hinata again. His eyelids began to droop once more as he struggled to stay awake long enough for the insane bastard to leave again but it was extremely difficult.

"I know it's hard but the bridesmaid have to atleast attempt to match her purity and innocence," Hinata was horrified to see the raven haired man casually holding the man still with one hand on his throat as his free hand used a pair of scissors to cut away the man's clothes until he was bare, "But we need to remove this dangling piece of meat between your legs for you to even be worthy enough to be a bridesmaid in the first place.."

Hinata had to muffle her squeak with her hand when the unstable raven picked up a blade and without any warning whatsoever, cruelly shoved the sharp object between the defenseless male's flailing legs, who immediately released blood curling screeches and curses in response.

"No, no, no!" The assailant exclaimed, letting go of his victim to grip his spiky hair in frustration, "You already failed, my Sunshine will not tolerate bridesmaids with such filthy mouths! Ugh, you noisy bitch and you have the nerve to bleed all over the damn place, you have no fucking sense of consideration, do you?"

Hinata flinched as the squelch of flesh sounded in the room when the raven plunged the blade into the wailing man's chest, he immediately shoved the man off the table when his flailing ceased, "Another useless slut. You can go hang with the rest of them." Angrily slamming the knife down, he made his way around the table to kick the corpse with a snarl before bending down to grab a leg and drag the body out of the room through the door he came in earlier.

Holding in the urge to vomit, Hinata shakily crawled out from her hiding spot and used the desk to help her up to her trembling legs - after that display, she was more terrified then ever of the raven haired man and his deteriorating mind. She needed to get Neji out now.

Grabbing the knife again, she placed the camcorder down on the table next to her as she stepped up to her cousin and placed her palm on his pale cheek, "Neji?" She whispered, not getting a response much to her concern; she knows that he's alive but the problem will be getting him out of here, she can't be carrying him throughout this maze of a place and try to avoid potential threats at the same time.

But maybe she could drag him to someplace where they could hide until he woke back up. Satisfied with that plan, she once again got on her tip toes to begin slicing at the remaining ropes. So focused on her task, she failed to hear the door creak back open or the footsteps coming up behind her until a warm body enveloped her back.

"Sunshine, I'm so glad you decided to come to me," A silky voice purred into the shell of her ear and sending a chill down her spine at the hot breath billowing over her flesh, he gently grabbed her now shaking arms and lowered them back down to her side, "Don't do that Sunshine. He's tied up as punishment for trying to steal you away. You know he had the audacity to say that you don't love me? He's lucky that you want him alive so badly because I was very tempted to just kill him on the spot."

The blue haired woman swallowed down her fear of the man behind her and quickly spun around to try to stab the insane male. But he was quicker as his hand darted up to encircle her wrist and easily kept the knife from stabbing him with a teasing smirk, "Come Sunshine, this type of foreplay doesn't suit you," He twisted her wrist and she was forced to drop the weapon with a hiss, his free hand caressed her cheek as his mismatched eyes stared intently into her wincing face with a disapproving frown, "Handling such vulgar tools are very unbecoming for an innocent woman such as yourself."

Hinata began to hyperventilate as he drew her in closer, his fingers on her skin only served to remind her of the ruby trails that he tainted her pale white flesh with on that terrible night. His thumb rubbed her wrist apologetically, "Now lets not touch anymore sharp objects, hm?" His fingers trailed down her spine, gaining a shiver out of the mortified woman as he whispered in her ear, "You have to set a good example for our children, after all."

The trapped woman felt her heart rate shoot up at the mention of children, "No...n-no...I-I don't want to be with you!" She cried, and with a sudden burst of adrenaline and desperate need to get away from the mad raven, she swung her knee up with as much strength as she could muster.

She was successful in hitting her intended target when Sasuke groaned, dropping to the ground to cup at his delicate bits while his prey escaped not forgetting to take the camcorder with her so she could see in the dark halls; she looked back at her unconscious cousin and promised silently to be back for him when she can.

"Sunshine...ugh...Hinata...fucking Hinata, get the fuck back here!" The downed man began to roar with steadily growing anger as his intended bride slipped away while he was unable to move.

Turning on the night vision on the camcorder, the frantic Hyuuga used it to guide her through the dark halls in the short window of time she has before he recovers and begins to pursue her. Which wasn't very long when she heard the heavy footsteps pounding rapidly on the floor, sounding ridiculously close in just a few seconds - he was much faster then the redhead from earlier.

Slipping into an open room she had only a few seconds to hide before he closed in on her, avoiding the bed as it felt too obvious, she instead ducked into one of the damaged lockers. Closing the door shut after her, she peered through the night vision to see the dark haired man burst in right after, stoic eyes darting around the room rapidly before strolling to the bed and peeking under it and Hinata couldn't help but to feel relief at not choosing that as her hiding spot, "Sunshine, I know I lost my temper back there...but I promise I'm not mad, I won't even punish you for it."

"I just wish that you didn't try to destroy our chances for children," He paused in front of the locker much to her growing misfortune but he merely tugged his hair, face revealing nothing as he glanced around the room once again, "I know you're scared about the pain that comes with childbirth but that's no reason to take out your fear on me...after all, I'll be there with you every step of the way and think of the process that comes before...our honeymoon, oh, it'll be wonderful. I promise I'll make you feel so good that you'll forget any pain that comes with giving birth."

When there wasn't a single peep of sound to reveal that she was hiding anywhere in the room, his shoulders slumped as he spun around to leave the room with a muttered, "Oh, how my Sunshine likes to play hard to get."

The Hyuuga wisely decided to wait a few more extra seconds with bated breath before risking slipping out of the locker and carefully sneaking to the open door and peeking out the sides with the camcorder; even if the halls are completely shrouded in darkness, she has no doubt that his modified eyes has the ability to see in the dark.

She slowly made her way back down the hall to the room Neji resided in when she paused in her tracks at the sight of the spiky haired man standing not that far ahead showed up in the night vision. He sighed in aggravation and before he could turn around and see her, she slipped into the double doors beside her to hide out until he passes. But it seems she's stumbled into a rather large gymnasium that was scarce of any hiding places.

Carefully stepping further in, she caught sight of a bunch of ropes strung up in the center of the area and curiously stepped closer when she suddenly slipped on something moist and fell onto her hands and knees with a low whimper. That's when she noticed that the floor was slick with a thick, wet substance and though she couldn't see the color through the night vision she had no doubt about what stained the floor when the extremely powerful copper scent assaulted her nostrils.

Hinata winced when a couple drops of liquid dribbled down onto her cheek from above. Warily, the Hyuuga lifted the camcorder and peered up to the ceiling and just barely contained her scream of terror at the sight above her. Numerous, mutilated and nude bodies swung above her, raining crimson drops on her and the floor.

She couldn't handle this anymore, Hinata dropped the camcorder as she lowered her head and gripped her hair with her red fingers. What in the world did Neji or her ever do to deserve to be placed in this hell?! Her chest rose and fell rapidly, unable to contain her anxiety attack anymore at the stress surrounding her. Fingers clenched the front of her jacket as she found it extremely hard to breathe, she tried to calm herself with thoughts of needing to save Neji but it was to no avail as the belief of no escape began to sink in, a cold sweat breaking out along her forehead as lightheadedness began to set in with the lack of air.

She didn't even register the arms circling around her from behind, a gloved hand cupping her forehead to drag her head back against a broad shoulder while a soothing voice whispered words of comfort in her ear, "It's okay Sunshine," A hand cupped her own that was clenching her jacket, "Breathe with me." The voice swam around her head nauseatingly as her lavender eyes rolled up and she finally blacked out.

 **xXx**

The next time Hinata was roused awake it was to the feeling of hands drifting down her sides affectionately, soothing down a rather scratchy material clinging to her body. Her wrists burned from the rough feeling of something wrapped around them.

"Ngh...N-Neji.." The hands stopped their traveling along her side to instead gingerly cup her aching head and tilting it up delicately.

"Welcome back Sunshine," That dreadful voice greeted, making the Hyuuga's guts twist at the realization that she was now at the madman's mercy.

He played ignorant to her frighten visage as she struggled weakly to get out of the ropes binding her to the metal table, "Look, I made this for you," He grinned manically, once again trailing his fingers down her bound body and she was horrified to find that she was dressed in that crudely made wedding dress that she found earlier, "I know it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding but I couldn't help myself."

"Ah, it looks beautiful on you," His fingers rubbed circles along her hips as his lips pressed to the skin of her neck; mistaking her whimper as a whine of pleasure, "I know Sunshine, I can't wait too. These hips are perfect for bearing children.."

"I'm sure a small taste should be fine," He murmured hotly against the flesh of her neck before sucking and licking the tempting skin, intending to leave a mark there as his hands poked and prodded her body curiously. He never noticed the other Hyuuga struggling in his ropes, white eyes glaring viciously at the raven for daring to put his sinful lips on his cousin, the ropes began to tear with his pulling thanks to Hinata loosening it with the knife.

A grunt of pain was all the warning Sasuke got as he swiftly tore away from his bride to check on his best man only to get a hard fist to his face but he was quick to recover and easily disarmed the Hyuuga when he picked up a blade to attack him with and overpowered him within seconds.

"How dare you ruin such a tender moment!" He snarled furiously, snatching up the blade and holding it threateningly against the injured male's throat, "I knew you would be a problem...I'll get rid of you once and for all."

"No!" Hinata screeched, struggling relentlessly against the ropes holding her down, ignoring the blistering pain shooting up from it digging into her delicate flesh, "Please don't!"

He looked at her with a conflicted frown, "But Sunshine.."

"Please," Tears pricked the corner of her lavender eyes as she pleaded with the raven, "Please, please don't kill him. Please...Sasuke."

Finally, he sighed heavily and moved the blade from Neji's throat; it would be so much easier to just get rid of the nuisance but he wouldn't be a very good husband if he didn't adhere to atleast one of his bride's wishes, "Alright Sunshine, if that's what you want." His chest felt warm when she nodded her head with a sniffle, always so cute.

Sasuke ignored her surprised gasp when he abruptly brought his fist down on the side of the male Hyuuga's head. Satisfied with him out of the way momentarily, Sasuke made a mental note to retrieve more rope for this pest.

In the meantime he made his way back to his bride, settling down next to her comfortably and gazing into her lavender eyes that he adored so much; his fingers ran along the plush lips that he was tempted to feel against his own once more, "We'll be so happy together."

He couldn't wait until their wedding day.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this was meant to be a oneshot but it's now a twoshot after talking to Dotchi13 about how Hidan could be the priest that weds Sasuke and Hinata. OuO**

 **Warning for blood, language and dark onesided SasuHina~**

 **xXx**

"No, no, no, pleas-AAAAAH!"

Hinata flinched at the sound of metal slicing into flesh and turned her head in the opposite direction of the agonized screeching.

Atleast Sasuke had the decency to cover her eyes with a piece of cloth, shielding her from the sight of him castrating anyone he could find - claiming that his precious bride shouldn't be viewing such vulgar things. She just wished that she could get some earplugs to block out the bloodcurdling cries that pierced her ears constantly as her groom just can't ever be satisfied with any of the 'bridesmaids' that he creates.

"Ugh, why do all of you insist on making such a mess with your ugly bodies."

A body being shoved off the table to land carelessly on the ground reached the Hyuuga's ears.

He's been doing this for hours now after he knocked out and retied up Neji - just how long was he planning to keep on going for? How many inmates and doctors were in this mad place? And where in the world were the authorities? Unless they're somehow getting slaughtered before getting that far in the asylum.

She thought she would hear the usual sound of the raven dragging the corpse out of the room but was surprised when she instead felt his side pressing next to her thigh, a hand coming up to stroke her cheek and smearing it red with blood from his most recent victim. Hinata's bottom lip quivered, she would have been more disturbed if she didn't already have blood caked on her skin from him earlier. At this point, the stench of death has become the norm for her. It was actually a bit disturbing that she's starting to become desensitized to such smells so quickly.

Sasuke on the other hand, released a shaky breath and continued painting his bride's porcelain flesh with crimson streaks. The red made a very nice contrast to her pale skin and white dress in his opinion.

"Just a bit longer darling. All these whores make such unsatisfactory bridesmaids, it's frustrating," He complained with a heavy sigh and she was sure that he was probably carrying an annoyed expression by his tone of voice. "But I shall keep trying, only the best will do for my bride."

He still intended on mutilating more of these poor men? She couldn't handle anymore of this, he's already went through so many victims that she's lost count already of how much he's butchered in just a few hours.

Maybe she could do something about his murder spree, "S-Sasuke," She rasped softly, hoping that maybe he would listen to her.

"Yes, Sunshine?" He murmured, rubbing his thumb across her cheek and leaving a thick red line in its place. His mismatched eyes spotted the darkened blotch of skin on her neck and licked his lips, contemplating leaving another mark on the smooth flesh.

"P-please stop what you're doing," She licked her parched lips before continuing, unknowing of him catching the pink muscle peeking out to wet the plush lips and stared hungrily at the innocent action, "I-I don't need any bridesmaids.." There was no sense in even trying to continue begging to be let go since he had no intentions of ever releasing her - all her begging and pleading just fell on deaf ears.

She cringed when she felt something moist sliding up the side of her face and knew that it was his way of 'cleaning' off the blood he stained her with. He hummed and backed away from her once the red was nowhere in sight, tongue slipping along his upper lip as he stared at her with a thoughtful frown, "But honey, I wanted this to be the perfect wedding for us and how is that possible without any bridesmaids?"

"I...uhm...I-I," She stuttered, trying to quickly come up with an excuse to not have any bridesmaids, "I don't need or want any bridesmaids...p-please, I'll be happy with just Neji as your best man."

With a deepening frown, Sasuke lowered his head down to press his forehead to his bride's, "Are you sure, Sunshine?" He breathed, gaining a shudder from the female below at the hot air billowing on her trembling lips.

"Y-yes."

"Why must you be so hard to refuse, darling?" He mumbled, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to those tempting lips that teased him constantly; his hand stroked her abdomen absently as he continued mumbling with his lips inches away from her own, "I can't wait to plant my seed within you and see you swollen with my children."

With a whimper, she broke contact with his lips as she turned away with a terrified shiver at the thought of bearing the madman's spawn.

And as always he mistook her reaction, "Ever the shy one." He chuckled with a shake of his head as he pulled away from his bride. He briefly checked the ropes binding her before standing up - can't have his bride trying to play hide and seek again so close to their wedding.

Strolling over to the other slumbering Hyuuga, he made extra sure that the ropes were tight and secure - most definitely can't have this one escaping and making trouble for him.

His brother-in-law can be such a pain in the ass sometimes.

"I just need to fetch one more person then before we're ready," Making his way back to his bound bride, he cupped her small face and pressed a gentle kiss to her temple, "I'll be right back Sunshine."

 **xXx**

"Why do you struggle so fucking much? You should be honored to be a fucking sacrifice to Lord Jashin." A man with slicked back silver hair complained as he pinned the frightened man down, reaching into his clothes that resembled a priests; he pulled out a couple knives and stabbed it into one of the victim's hands.

A sadistic grin curled along his lips when his sacrifice's screams of pain escalated with the sharp object pinning him in place, slamming the other flailing arm down, the delighted priest repeated the action; earning him more beautiful screams of agony. Satisfied with the restricted form, the silver haired man covered his hands with the inmate's blood and began to draw a symbol around his body.

Once he was finished with that, he moved to kneel down next to the thrashing body, and placed his hands together, lowering his head in a prayer stance. Once the praying part was over, he grinned once more and reached into his clothes to pull out a third knife to get ready for the kill when-

"Father Hidan." He was interrupted.

He sighed heavily, ticked off that his sacrificial ritual was being disturbed by some random inmate, "Yes, my son, what in the fuck do you fucking want?" He was seconds away from blowing up at the person if they didn't have a good reason to bug him.

The priest looked over his shoulder and rolled his magenta eyes at who was standing behind him, great, it was that fucking lovestruck idiot with the stupid hair that was reminiscent to a duck's ass, "Ugh, its you. What the fuck do you want? If you want to be sacrificed to Lord Jashin then just be patient and wait your fucking turn asshole." He remembered this one being so damn irritating with his nonstop mumbling about his 'bride'. As if he'll find his bride in this sausage fest of an asylum.

"Father, I need you to clean your language, it's not suitable for a priest to be swearing - and I need you to oversee my wedding." The nerve this little asshole has to tell him to watch his mouth.

"I'll talk however the fuck I want, dickbreath," He snarled, tightening his grip on the knife. He doesn't kill without doing the ritual first but maybe he can injure the raven haired male to save him for later, "And I'm not in the mood to attend your stupidass wedding, leave me the fuck alone or else I'm gonna fuck you up."

"...I didn't say you had a choice, did I?"

The silver haired priest was startled when the groom was suddenly up in his face and swiftly disarmed him of his knife, "Hey, what the fu-" Hard knuckles slamming into the side of his face shut him up and sent him sprawling to the floor with more colorful words.

Magenta eyes widened when rough fingers gripped his jaw and the sharp tip of his knife poked the inside of his cheek threateningly, "Father, I do believe I asked you politely to stop. Fucking. Swearing. My innocent wife doesn't need you tainting her ears with your filthy mouth."

"Okay, okay," The priest finally complied, having to awkwardly speak around the weapon sitting in his mouth.

Hidan sat back up once the raven got off him and rubbed his jaw, tongue sliding up the inside of his cheek to make sure he wasn't bleeding, "As if you should talk about filthy mouths you fucking hypocrite." He mumbled under his breath.

Though it must have been loud enough for the groom to hear for he was dealt a swift kick to the back of the head seconds after.

"Agh, shit! What the hell was that for?!" He complained, eyes widening once the raven began to quickly loop a rope around him before he had a chance to realize what was happening. Once he did, however, he began to struggle furiously against the professionally tied binding, "Hey! What the fuck?! Atleast let me finish my fucking sacrifice first, you dick!"

"There's no time father, I do not wish to delay my wedding any longer," The groom argued back calmly, casually lifting up the restrained priest and tossing him to lay over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. Hidan stared at the back of the spiky strands in disbelief, how fucking strong was this freak? He was even holding him with only one hand as the other carried the knife that he stole. "My Sunshine is waiting for me."

"Ugh," This lovesick puppy was making him sick and he hated to fail his lord because of this asshole, "Fucking let me go! I don't give a flying fuck about your bitch of a Sunshine! You're going to fucking incur Lord Jash-" He was suddenly thrown off the broad shoulder to land painfully back on the ground with a grunt.

For the first time, Hidan was given the fright of his life when fingers gripped his face hard, forcing him to see the murderous look on the raven's face. Maliciousness leaked from every pore of the insane male and if looks could kill, Hidan was sure he'd be dead already.

"Don't ever call my cute wife a bitch again if you wish to keep your tongue and balls after the wedding is over, father." Okay, the wife is a snapping point for the crazy bastard. Noted.

The usually loud priest remained unusually silent on the trek back to the raven's floor.

 **xXx**

Hidan's eyebrow ticked as he was tied to a post at the front of the room, facing multiple empty chairs as Sasuke checked the rope to make sure it was tight and secure. He didn't want to risk the priest running off so close to the wedding while he sets everything up.

The raven may have frightened the shit out of him earlier but that has now worn off as annoyance set back in with his limited movement and the idea that someone might have stolen his sacrifice that was left behind, "How fucking long is this shit gonna be? I got shit to do too, you know." He complained obnoxiously, prompting the dark haired man to stroll back to him.

A drop of sweat trailed down the priest's temple as he glared at the stoic raven, he couldn't tell what the fuck this nutjob is thinking with that blank fucking face.

Fucking freak and his weird ass eyes.

He withheld a cry of pain, gritting his teeth when his own knife suddenly sank into the flesh of his arm, "Ugh...you...fucking...dickhead.." He snarled out, refusing to give the asshole the pleasure of hearing him in pain as the stone faced raven twisted the dangerous object slightly before driving it in deeper.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing, father?" The groom remarked casually, pressing the blade in just a bit further, "Your chances of keeping your tongue is just getting smaller and smaller each time you open your mouth."

Hidan merely grunted in reply, not trusting his own mouth.

Satisfied, Sasuke violently ripped the knife back out and calmly wiped the red liquid off the blade onto the priest's clothes, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to start retrieving the wedding guests. Can't have all these chairs staying empty." Glowering magenta watched as the spiky haired man strolled out of the room.

Once he was out of sight, the silver haired man began struggling with renewed vigor; the wound on his arm hardly impacting his attempt to escape.

"Fucking crazy duckass bastard...how fucking tight did he make these fucking ropes?!" His restless squirming proved to be in vain as the ropes hardly gave any slack at all. The raven even made sure to bind his hands and feet to further keep him still. "Fucking ass."

He was out of breath and panting by the time his tormentor returned with four nude corpses, two hanging off each of his shoulders. And he showed no signs of strain or exhaustion at carrying four full grown men, only proving to Hidan further that this crazy asshole isn't to be fucked with. His narrowed eyes watched as the groom carefully lowered each corpse onto a chair, "I don't have time to dress each of them - I'm sure my Sunshine will understand."

Hidan rolled his eyes when the groom left the room to retrieve more of the failed bridesmaids to become wedding guests. It wouldn't surprise him if the unstable bastard's 'Sunshine' was also a castrated male corpse.

Soon, all the chairs were taken up by the corpses and Hidan sniffed indignantly as the rotting smell swirled around him unpleasantly. How the groom could handle being around so much foul corpses was beyond him but now he wished he could have a noseplug for this bullshit.

He rose an eyebrow when the groom saved one chair and placed it off to the side of him, "The hell is this for?"

"For my best man. Injured his leg from his own clumsiness so now he's got to sit." Sasuke briefly explained before hurrying back out of the room to retrieve said best man.

Injured his own leg. Sure. He already knows the psychotic raven probably broke his leg. Then again, what's it matter? The best man is probably also a corpse.

Well, was he surprised when the groom returned with a very much alive best man thrown over his shoulder and flailing weakly. Sasuke dropped the long haired man roughly into the chair, earning him a disgruntled grunt and probably a few choice words if the long haired man's mouth wasn't gagged.

Hidan decided to address the only other living thing in the room when the groom slipped back out, probably to retrieve his bride now, "Sup. You a crazy too?"

Neji shook his head.

"Ah, doctor then, miracle you're still alive." He conversed onesidedly, he then began to wonder if maybe Sasuke will let him sacrifice this one to his Lord. He needs to make up for the one he lost, "You a virgin?"

The man only stared at him in irritated confusion.

Hidan shrugged, "Not like it fucking matters, I can still sacrifice your ass either way but Lord Jashin would be very pleased if I were to gift him a virgin."

"You won't believe how fucking difficult it is to find a virgin in here," He continued yapping to the gagged male, oblivious to how disturbed the grey eyed man looked at him, "What with everybody fucking corpses and shit. This place is full of nasty ass fuckers."

He didn't even notice Neji looking a bit sick at his rambling.

But the chatty priest was finally silenced when the groom stepped into the room, happily making his way down the aisle to finally stand between his best man and priest proudly. That's when Hidan noticed the long rope held in his gloved hand, magenta orbs followed until it reached the door the raven came in and disappeared around the corner and raised a brow, "The fuck is that for?"

"Stop. Swearing." Sasuke gritted out with a dark glare at the priest who immediately zipped his mouth shut. Satisfied, Sasuke straightened and explained with a smirk, "It's for my darling Hina, she's very shy and has a tendency to play hide and seek. This is to make sure she doesn't try to play hide and seek again."

Hidan stared at the raven with unamused magenta eyes, this dude is definitely delusional if he thinks his 'darling' is playing hide and seek.

With a maniacal grin, the groom began to lightly tug on the rope. Winding it loosely around his hand the more slack he gained with the closer that his bride came. Hidan squinted when a figure appeared at the doorway though it was hard to see when that stupid bastard made the few lights in the room face them instead of the door. But he could see that the long rope lead up to the figure's neck, wrapped snugly and reminding him of a leash as their surprisingly dainty looking hands were tied together in front of them.

A white cloth that was meant to be a veil covered their face from view and all Hidan could think was that Sasuke must have found some very girly looking inmate to be his bride. He raised a brow as he noticed the very noticeable breasts that the bride packed - so did he give the dude fake tits too?

He couldn't stop staring at the mystery bride until Sasuke tugged her lightly to stand in front of him and with a blissful smile and much to Hidan's disgust - blush, the raven lifted up his bride's veil and left the priest baffled and tongue tied for a few seconds.

For what stood before him was a very nervous and trembling woman, a _real_ fucking woman!

"What the fu-" The mismatched eyes cut to him warningly, blissful expression replaced with anger within seconds - damn, the fucker was bipolar too.

But he couldn't hold it in, "Where in the hell did you find a fucking chick?! None even exists in this damn place!"

Sasuke cupped his bride's ears, shielding her from the priest's vulgarity, "My Sunshine came to me, of course."

Sasuke scowled at the dumbfounded priest, "Now hurry up and read the vows or whatever you're supposed to do."

Breaking out of his confused state, Hidan snarled at the raven, "Bitch, I don't fucking know how to do this wedding shit. Just because I'm a fucking priest doesn't mean I get dumbasses like you hitched all the fucking time!"

Seeing Hinata flinch at the silver haired man's loud voice and colorful language pissed the raven off as he reached into his vest and without warning stabbed the priest in the leg with the knife he stole, gaining a startled squeak from his blue haired bride at the unexpected attack.

"Agh, fuck!" Hidan snarled, gritting his teeth as the dark haired man twisted the blade cruelly in his flesh, amplifying the burning pain.

"I've warned you over and over to stop swearing," Sasuke muttered with a deadly calm voice, his arm jerking back and forth constantly, ripping the blade out of the fragile flesh only to jam it back in at a different spot in his leg.

Hinata began to feel lightheaded at the depraved sight before her, shaking her head frantically, she reached forward to grip Sasuke's arm desperately before she ends up fainting. She shuddered when those mismatched eyes landed on her, drinking in her fearful and sickened figure gleefully.

"P-please, stop S-Sasuke.."

He instantly ripped the knife out of the priest's leg and wiped off the blood on his clothes, "My, it seems my Sunshine is eager to get married. So, lets carry on, shall we?" He commented, patting the silver haired man's cheek lightly, "Come on then."

Hidan released his lower lip that he was biting on to groan, "I'm gonna wing it since I don't know how to do this." The blistering pain in his leg was incredibly distracting.

Sasuke was now holding his bride's bound hands in his own as he scowled at the priest, "Its fine, just hurry it up."

"Whatever, do you Sasuke take..." He didn't know the bitch's name!

"Hinata." Sasuke murmured lowly with a glare. Hidan merely returned the stare, not his fault that the fucker forgot to tell him his fucking bride's name.

"..Take Hinata to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He didn't know the rest so he just left it at that.

Sasuke didn't seem to care or notice as he nodded with a smile, "I do."

Hidan then turned to the unwilling bride with bored eyes, his fucking leg ached dammit! "And do you Hinata take this fu-" He cut himself off when the raven glared at him, "-I mean, take Sasuke as your lawfully wedded husband?"

The poor thing looked like a trapped mouse squirming under a cat's paw as she answered with such a low voice that Hidan had to strain his ear to hear her, "I-I d-d-do."

Hidan continued in monotone, caring less and less by the second, "Does anyone have any objection to this shit?"

Oh, the best man was kicking up a fuss behind the groom. But with the gag, he couldn't actually object and he just wanted to get this over with, "Then you may kiss your fucking bride." He knows that his mouth will get him killed someday, maybe even sooner but who fucking cares at this point.

Sasuke decided that Hidan was just incredibly lucky that he was currently in a very good mood as he leaned down to seal his lips to his jumpy bride. He felt Neji's good foot kick the back of his leg and merely tightened his hold on Hinata's hands before discreetly swinging a leg back to strike the restrained Hyuuga in his injured foot.

That got the long haired bastard to calm down as he winced in pain.

Hidan rolled his eyes at the serene expression the raven carried but smirked at the terrified woman who looked as if she would've darted first chance she got if it wasn't for the tight grip Sasuke held on the rope linked to her neck.

Finally, the pair pulled apart before the insane bastard accidentally suffocated his poor bride.

Bending down, Sasuke let her slip her bound hands over his head to rest on the back of his neck as he scooped her up bridal style. Walking leisurely down the aisle, he nuzzled his nose affectionately against the side of her face with a satisfied smile, "Can't wait till we start our family." He purred, the petite female only squeaked in reply, trying to lean away from her new husband as he carried her away.

Neji and Hidan was left staring at the doorway once the two disappeared.

The priest's lip curled in disgust at the sight and smell of only the corpses to accompany him - oh, along with the random best man but he might as well be a corpse too with that gag.

His eye twitched _and_ he's behind schedule in sacrifices.

"Aren't you forgetting something you fucking asshole!"


End file.
